Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is a Whitelighter-Witch hybrid. He is the firstborn son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, born in 2003. He is the older brother of Chris and Melinda Halliwell. He is named in honor of his father and his aunt Paige Matthews. Due to being born under special astrological circumstances and being a child of a Charmed One, Wyatt was the prophesied Twice-Blessed Child, making him the most powerful force of good ever. However, his status and most of his powers were destroyed when they became too much for him to handle, making him as normal as the rest of his family. History Early Life Piper learned she was pregnant with Wyatt from the Angel of Destiny, despite initially believing that her conceiving a child would be very difficult. Due to her trip to the future, she believed she was pregnant with the little girl she had foreseen. At first, she was terrified that her child would be hurt, though she quickly learned that the baby was powerful enough to protect itself and her from the womb. With the unborn Wyatt's powers, Piper became near invincible, though he also messed with her powers. When Piper went into labor, the family learned that Wyatt was the prophesied Twice-Blessed child, born under special astrological circumstances the day magic died, with Wyatt's birth restoring magic to the world. As the Twice-Blessed, Wyatt quickly became the target for all kinds of evil, who sought to take his power as his own. Preventing Wyatt from turning Evil When Wyatt was a few months old, Chris arrived from the future, trying to prevent him from being turned evil. He convinced the Charmed Ones that an evil was after Wyatt but did not tell them the whole truth. The sisters eventually figured out the truth and worked with Chris to find out what would turn Wyatt. Eventually it was revealed that the Elder Gideon was the reason behind Wyatt becoming evil. Gideon revealed that he feared Wyatt was too powerful to be allowed to live and attempted to kill him. These attempts were the cause of Wyatt turning evil. When the Charmed Ones and Leo found out the truth, Leo vanquished Gideon and saved his son from evil. Rest of his Childhood With Gideon gone and most demons too scared to come after him, Wyatt was able to have a relatively peaceful childhood. Even so, Wyatt's childhood was never quite normal. Wyatt struggled with his father's absence more than once. First when Leo was driven on a rampage to hunt Barbas and when the Avatars were after him and secondly when Leo was taken away by the Angel of Destiny in order for the sisters to fight the Ultimate Battle. Wyatt was also occasionally targeted by demons. One notable instance was when the demon Vicus tried to recruit him for his collective of evil witches. During this time, Piper summoned a future version of Wyatt, who was turned evil due to Vicus' influence on little Wyatt. This was eventually reversed by Leo, who convinced Wyatt to trust him. The Once and Future Evil At the age of fifteen, Wyatt started experiencing problems with his powers and slowly started losing control over them. During this time, his younger sister Melinda, and cousin Prue arrived from the future, warning that in the future, Wyatt was responsible for the deaths of his family. Freaked out, Wyatt ran way from home. An old enemy of the Charmed Ones, the demon Nomed, saw this as an opportunity to kidnap Wyatt and steal his powers for himself, gaining this information through the new Seer. Meanwhile, the evil future version of Wyatt arrived from the future with Chris, determined to stop his cousins. Both Nomed and his future counterpart caught up with Wyatt at a friend's party, and Nomed was eventually able to kidnap him. He took the teenager to the Underworld, where he had a dark priest start a ritual to extract his powers, which would kill Wyatt in the process. Distraught by her son's seemingly unavoidable fate, Piper summoned the Angel of Destiny and demanded an explanation. The Angel informed her that the Twice-Blessed prophecy was false and that Wyatt was too powerful, which would eventually lead to his corruption. She informed her that the only way to save Wyatt was to strip him of his powers, which made Piper realize a way to save her son. Meanwhile, future Wyatt confronted Nomed and vanquished him, stopping the ritual. When his aunts and future siblings and cousin arrived, a fight broke out. However, future Wyatt quickly overpowered his family and killed Prue. Eventually Piper arrived carrying Excalibur and was forced to stab teenage Wyatt, stripping him of his powers. She then used the sword to vanquish his future counterpart, destroying the sword in the process. Paige then healed teenage Wyatt. Back at the manor, the Angel of Destiny arrived and sent everyone back to their own timeline and informed them that the danger had passed. Piper then decided that the other children did not need to know about what had happened, fearing that they might grow to mistrust Wyatt, and so the sisters decided to keep it a secret. The Elders later granted Wyatt a portion of his powers back. Four Witches and a Funeral Wyatt was not present when the Warlock Anders tried to kill Melinda and kidnapped her boyfriend Ryan. He arrived later when Melinda, Chris and Piper had gone after the warlock and waited for the news with his father. When Chris and Melinda orbed home with the wounded Piper, Wyatt immediately tried to heal her, but discovered that it was already too late. He later attended her funeral with the rest of his family. Legacy As a young adult, Wyatt still lived in the manor with his father and brother and was an active demon hunter. When he attended the memorial dinner for his mother with the rest of his family, the Spirit of Rage Darius infected them all, leading to a huge fight between Wyatt and Chris about Chris' inferiority complex toward "perfect" Wyatt. Neither Chris nor the rest of his cousins were aware of what happened years earlier, though Chris started to become suspicious when the secret was almost exposed. Wyatt later helped his family vanquish the resurrected demon Shax, though his impulsive act to call out Shax almost got him killed in the process. He later confronted The Source of All Evil with the rest of his family to reclaim the stolen Book of Shadows. Wyatt later learned he had been oblivious to his father's pain when Leo told him he was moving to Magic School as the manor reminded him too much of Piper. Wyatt and Chris then gained a new roommate as their cousin Henry Jr. moved into the manor. Source of All Fear When Barbas attacked the cousins and preyed on their fears, Wyatt was forced to admit his secret about his evil future when the demon manipulated Chris' doubts. He and Chris were trapped in a dream world, where Wyatt turned into his evil self after giving in to his fear. He fought Chris until Penny entered their minds and tried to help. When she read his mind, she learned the truth as well and Wyatt attacked her. However, Chris was ultimately able to turn Wyatt good again, defeating Barbas. Wyatt then shared his secret with the rest of the family. Chris later confronted Wyatt and admitted that he was not sure if he could ever trust him again. A distraught Wyatt then summoned Piper and broke down in tears. Halliwell Family Values To Wyatt's frustration, in the days that followed, Chris ignored him and devoted himself completely to finding a way to defeat the Source. Returning home after work, Wyatt was caught up by his aunt Phoebe, who told him that he needed the Book of Shadows. Through her empathy, Phoebe felt his state of mind and he confided in her that made him understand Chris's reasons. When Chris set out his plan to eliminate the source by calling the Nexus, Wyatt was hesitant, but admitted that it was an idea to consider. When Payton suggested asking for help from her mother or Paige, Wyatt recalled that Phoebe had returned to the city, but shortly thereafter, thanks to a premonition of Payton, they discovered that Phoebe was in the underworld with the Source. This convinced the cousins to adopt Chris's plan, and when he admitted that the idea was of the Seer, while disappointed, Wyatt convinced the others to do so as the necessary spell came from the Elders. Wyatt and Prue took the others to the necessary points, and he took care of the element of fire. Prue and Penny used a spell to summon Phoebe and the Source, and Wyatt and Chris trapped him; they also tried to use another spell to eliminate the Source, but they were stopped by Phoebe, who revealed that the Source was possessing the son she believed to have lost.The following afternoon Wyatt made peace with Chris, and promised not to hold any more secrets. With Mortals Like These Ryan, Melinda's boyfriend, decided to ask her hand and went to Wyatt to ask him for advice. To make fun of him, Wyatt told him he had to ask Leo's permission and sent him to Magic School. That same evening, Elizabeth Turner used the essence of Source to possess all the mortals present in the city, including Ryan who therefore assaulted Melinda. Melinda called Wyatt for help, and he took her sister and Ryan to the manor, where the latter was tied up. Shortly thereafter the cousins discovered that the whole city was possessed, and took measures to prevent the possessed from entering the manor. When Chris suggested that Julian could be behind what was happening, Wyatt found it plausible, but he thought it was more urgent to find a way to free mortals than to take care of those who had them under control. Leo joined his family shortly after, and though Wyatt was worried that he might be possessed, he did not want to leave his children and proposed to bring Ryan to the school of magic. The attempt to free Ryan with a potion failed, and the cousins discovered they could not teleport. When the mortals burst into the manor they split into two groups and fled. Wyatt took refuge in a warehouse with Melinda, Henry and Payton, once the invaders found them, before they could attack them, Julian reversed the possession spell cast by his grandmother. At that point Wyatt teleported away with his relatives. Nature vs Nurture Wyatt went for a photo shoot, and a model invited him to a party, though he did not really want to go. Shortly after he was joined by his old friend Dylan Peterson, a half-manticore who was being hunted down by a pack of Manticores who wanted him to join them. Wyatt agreed to help him and the two took refuge in a motel. During their stay Dylan kissed him. Wyatt was disconcerted, but later they talked about it and he kissed him in turn. However, given the situation, Dylan did not want to go any further. The next morning Dylan was kidnapped by Lena, another hybrid and leader of the pack who brought him to the Underworld. Wyatt tracked them down and attacked the herd. Dylan prevented Lena from killing Wyatt and told her she would never join her, so she tried to kill them both, but was defeated by Wyatt. Angrily, she noted that they were both weak for not killing her and left, no longer interested in Dylan. Wyatt later visited Dylan in his apartment to confront his feelings. Dylan decided he did not want to be an experiment for him and wanted to avoid getting hurt. However, shortly after letting Wyatt leave, he opened the door and invited him back. Past Life For the first two weeks, Wyatt and Dylan went out in secret, mostly in Dylan's apartment. When Wyatt sensed that something was bothering him, Dylan revealed that he wanted to be able to go out with Wyatt in public and not keep it hidden. However, he realized that Wyatt was not ready for that and didn't want to put pressure on him. After their conversation, Wyatt decided to confide in her cousin Prue, who was supportive and understanding, and said that he do not need to label their relationship and to do what makes him happy. In addition Wyatt began to make strange dreams about King Arthur, and when he discovered that Chris had similar dreams about Lancelot, the two understood that they were their past lives and cast a spell to relive them. Unknowingly, the spell also affected Henry and Prue. When the effect of the spell ended, the cousins discovered that Morrigan was reborn and that her essence was still linked to the soul of Wyatt; meaning if Morrigan were to be vanquished, Wyatt would die also. Chris felt guilty, since Guinevere had given Arthur the potion that had tied him to Morrigan, in order to be with Lancelot, but Wyatt convinced him not to be influenced by the past. Soon after he went to Dylan. Penny Dreadful Henry forgot about school books and when he came back for them saw Wyatt and Dylan kissing. Despite the surprise he quietly accepted it, and seeing that Wyatt was nervous, reassured him that everyone loved him and that this would not change anything. Seeing in the mail an invitation for the inauguration of the Nightshade club in the old P3 building, Wyatt decided to take the opportunity to invite everyone to dinner and reveal his relationship with Dylan. Immediately after Wyatt gave the announcement, Julian arrived and Chris attacked him, angering Penny and frightening Payton. Julian informed them that a demon had reopened P3 and that the invitations were a trap. The others went to the attic to identify the demon in the Book of Shadows, and Penny and Payton told him that it was fine for them if he was dating another boy. Left alone with his older brother, Chris got angry because Wyatt had not told him he was dating a boy, and was disappointed that he had confided in Prue. Fortunately, after Wyatt explained his reasons, Chris calmed down and advised him to talk to Melinda, and she told him that it only mattered that he was happy and that their parents would think the same. Soon after, they were assaulted by the servants of Dahlia, and were able to defeat them. After discovering that Julian and Penny had gone to face Dahlia alone, the cousins headed for the club where Wyatt and Chris eliminated Ryuu the second in command of Dahlia, who was taken down by Penny through the instructions of Julian and her new power. After admitting to have abused it initially, Wyatt and the others told her that she redeemed herself. The next morning Wyatt decided to tell his father everything and went to visit him at the Magic School. There he found the spirit of Piper, who told him that she told Leo everything and that they both approved. Some time later, Chris began to think of becoming a nurse and Wyatt convinced him to try. P3 Times a Lady Wyatt gave Penny a hand for the reopening of the P3, and he and Dylan went to the opening party. There he congratulated Melinda and Ryan for their engagement. Shortly thereafter he sensed the arrival of Morrigan, and asked Melinda to block all the mortals in the club. Morrigan showed up at the club demanding the return of her Grimoire that had just been stolen by Julian and the Seer, threatening to unleash her demons on mortals in the club. When Julian also arrived, Morrigan revealed of his relationship with the Seer, and that it was she who explained how to defeat Dahila in exchange for the souls she had gathered. The Seer returned the grimoire to Morrigan, and the latter left, noting that the Seer was beginning to develop feelings for Julian. Penny declared that if Julian had turned to them the plan would work, but the Seer noticed that it had worked since she had used the magic to copy the spell to free Wyatt's soul from the link with the essence of Morrigan, although it was written in an ancient demonic language, and offered to translate it on the condition that the souls would be delivered, but Wyatt did not accept to sacrifice other souls to save his own. Wyatt was worried about Julian's relationship with the Seer. and Dylan persuaded him to talk to his cousin because his intentions were good. Saving Grace Some time later, Wyatt decided to organize a double date with Prue and Noah, to get to know her cousin's boyfriend better; unfortunately, Noah and Wyatt ended up quarreling and Prue decided to leave with her boyfriend. However, the elders convened both Noah and Wyatt to entrust them with the task of leading Aubrey Collins, a witch who risked becoming evil, obsessed by the desire to take revenge on a warlock that had killed her sister and her whitelighter. When Noah observed that they were sending them both because the Elders wanted Wyatt to keep an eye on him, Odin confirmed it, and although Wyatt did not feel comfortable in such a situation, Sandra observed that both could learn from that experience, and Odin added that it was important to save Aubrey, because it was the last remaining of a very powerful magic line. Wyatt decided to ask his aunt Paige for advice, so he and Noah came to her. Paige gave them the idea of reversing the spell to call a lost witch, so that she would send them to Aubrey, and advised him to try to earn her trust. Wyatt cast the spell aided by his aunt and cousins, and he and Noah found themselves facing the English witch. They explained that killing for revenge was likely to become bad, but Aubrey refused to listen to them, and knocked them out when they tried to stop her. Noah recovered before him and healed him. The two then had a conversation that made Wyatt understand that Noah was a good person, and that he truly loved Prue. The two again found their charge in a clothing store, but to his great surprise Wyatt also found his cousin Grace there. WhenAubrey said that Grace had fallen in love with the warlock and had chosen his part, Wyatt did not want to believe it, but the facts showed that the British witch was right. Shortly thereafter, Paige, Laura, and Henry also arrived, trying in vain to reason Grace. At one point Aubrey pushed everyone back with a telekinetic wave of energy, and tried to kill the warlock, but Grace stabbed her behind with an athame, killing her, absorbing her powers, and becoming a warlock. Grace seemed satisfied with her transformation and wanted to start a life with her warlock lover; however, the latter was frozen by Laura and destroyed when Grace touched him. Irritated by the death of her love, she tried to kill her twin but was stopped by Wyatt. However, nobody had the strength to face her so she teleported away. When Noah went to report to the Elders, Wyatt joined him because he wanted to let the Elders know that Noah had done all he could. Sandra joined them shortly thereafter, and said that the incident was not their fault and that both had made progress. When she left, Wyatt apologized to Noah for their quarrel and said he hoped they could become friends. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to transport objects and beings with the mind through use of orbs. **'Remote Orbing:' The ability to orb others to another location without orbing oneself. *'Force Field Generation:' The ability to create barriers of energy that can be used to protect or contain those inside and repel enemies and magical attacks. Wyatt first used this power to protect his mother from the womb. As a child, he often used it when he sensed danger. As an adult, Wyatt has greater control over his force fields and can use them to knock enemies back or contain them. *'Healing:' The ability to heal the injuries of other beings. Wyatt possessed this ability even in the womb, allowing him to heal his mother. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. *'Cloaking:' The ability to magically hide one's presence and activities from others. *'Glamouring:' The ability to assume the appearance of another person by creating a glamour around the body. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Former Powers *'Projection:' The ability to alter reality by simply thinking about it or wishing something to happen. He lost this ability and the additional powers it granted when he lost his Twice-Blessed status and powers. Charges * Aubrey Collins (Deceased) Notes and Trivia *It was initially believed that Wyatt was the first male born in the Warren Line, though it was later revealed that his cousin Julian was born a day earlier. *Wyatt's biggest fear is that he will become evil, like his counterparts from other timelines. *His past life is King Arthur. *Wyatt was very popular in high school, being the star of the football team and winning the championship in his senior year. Gallery Baby-wyatt.png Young-wyatt.jpg Wyatt-orbing-bowl.png Jensen-ackles-wyatt.jpg Jensen-wyatt1.jpg Jensen-wyatt2.jpg JasonT02.jpg Jensen_Ackles_wyatt.jpg Wyatt-jensen5.jpg Jensen-wyatt3.jpg Appearances *Charmed, seasons 5-8 *The Closing Chapter (As a child) *The Once and Future Evil (Teenager and alternate timeline version) *Four Witches and a Funeral *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings *Legacy 102: Dark Night Lights *Legacy 103: The Source of All Fear *Legacy 104: Halliwell Family Values *Legacy 105: With Mortals Like These *Legacy 106: Nature vs Nurture *Legacy 109: Witches in Camelot *Legacy 111: Penny Dreadful *Legacy 113: Hospital Haunting *Legacy 114: P3 Times a Lady *Legacy 115: Saving Grace Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Hybrids